Sailor Pluto at night
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Sailor Pluto is a very beauitful woman. She wanna sleep, but can't. Why? Read and find out.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to my friends Anne Sexybabe, Jennifer Fuckshit, Emily Orgasm, Nina Boobs and Katy Dildo.**

* * *

**Sailor Pluto at night**

**Sailor Pluto is in her beautiful big romantic cozy bed, but she still can't sleep.**

"What's wrong with me?" says Sailor Pluto.

On her nightstand is a glass with some red wine left in it. She drink what's left, but this has the opposite effect of what she wanted. The wine made her less tired.

"Damn..." mumbles Sailor Pluto.

She open the bottom drawer of her nightstand and grab the red dildo she keeps there.

Then she slide the dildo into her pussy and starts to masturbate.

"Mmm, yeah!" moans Sailor Pluto with a sexy smile.

Her pussy is getting wet.

Now she understand why she couldn't sleep. She needs to have an orgasm first.

"Damn! Sexy..." moans Sailor Pluto.

It hit her suddenly, she hasn't had a girlfriend in over a year so that's why she's sexually starving.

Because of the fact that she has been busy lately she hasn't had time to masturbate lately.

"Holy fuck!" moans Sailor Pluto.

Usually she doesn't use many bad words, but when she is horny she might do so.

"Mmmm, so sexy!" moans Sailor Pluto.

The dildo feels wonderful in her pussy.

She realize how much she's missed this.

"Oh my gosh!" moans Sailor Pluto, using the dildo faster.

6 minutes later.

"Fucking damn, yes!" moans Sailor Pluto as she get a big orgasm.

She fall asleep with a smile on her face and the dildo still in her pussy.

"Yeah, that's what I did." says Sailor Pluto with a cute laugh when she wake up in the morning and notice that the dildo is still in her pussy.

She grab it and pull it out.

Then she lick it clean and return it to its place in the nightstand.

"My pussy juice taste pretty damn good." says Sailor Pluto.

She put on clothes and then walk to the kitchen where she grab a sandwich and a cup of coffee.

"I'm glad this is my day off from my job." says Sailor Pluto.

2 days later.

"Sailor Mars, welcome. Have a seat." says Sailor Pluto when Sailor Mars visit.

"Thanks." says Sailor Mars.

"I'm quite surprised to see you here today." says Sailor Pluto.

"Well, we're friends so I should stop by sometimes." says Sailor Mars.

"Aww. Sweet." says Sailor Pluto.

"Sure, Pluto." says Sailor Mars.

"Yeah." says Sailor Pluto.

"Do you still consider yourself a lesbian?" says Sailor Mars.

"I am 100 % lesbian. Has always been and always will." says Sailor Pluto.

"Haven't you ever wondered what it feels like to have a stiff dick in your pussy?" says Sailor Mars.

"Not really and I felt dildo in me." says Sailor Pluto.

"Real dick is not the same as a dildo, my friend." says Sailor Mars.

"You're probably right, but I am a lesbian in every way." says Sailor Pluto.

"Okay then, Pluto." says Sailor Mars.

"Mars, are you asexual...?" says Sailor Pluto.

"No, not at all. I am straight and I like sex." says Sailor Mars.

"Alright." says Sailor Pluto.

"Is it good for you to no longer being stuck guarding the Gates of Time?" says Sailor Mars.

"Yes. After nearly 700 years it is wonderful to not having to stand around in the same spot all the time." says Sailor Pluto.

"Nice." says Sailor Mars. "I cannot imagine what it was like for you all those years, standing there, having no free time and no sex." says Sailor Mars.

"The job was important though. Someone had to do it." says Sailor Pluto.

"I understand." says Sailor Mars.

4 days later.

"Viva la lesbo!" says Sailor Pluto as she swing her long staff around with speed, skill and grace.

She is naked, wearing only her Sailor Pluto boots and tiny erotic black leather G-string panties.

Most people would probably say that she looks very sexy.

"Fear me, demons!" says Sailor Pluto.

She almost get horny.

What she does now is normal for her. She often practice naked.

"Exodicum barentila de la virgenta!" says Sailor Pluto.

She does a backflip very easy.

"I am so sexy." says Sailor Pluto in a hard confident tone.

She twirl her staff above her head at high speed.

6 hours later, Sailor Pluto takes off her clothes and goes into bed.

She slide a hand down into her sweatpants and starts to masturbate.

"Mmmm, fuck! Sexy like shit, yeah!" moans Sailor Pluto.

Her pussy is getting very wet.

"Very cozy!" moans Sailor Pluto.

69 minutes later.

"Oh my fuck!" moans Sailor Pluto as she get an orgasm.

She fall asleep with a sexy smile on her face.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
